To the Skies
by whitecoatswontgetme
Summary: Severus returns to Hogwarts to see the familiar sight of Hogwarts skies.


It was a rare event when Severus Snape returned to Scotland. The years had been hard and he preferred to reside in the solitude of a busy urban city where the memories of rural Scotland did not haunt him quite so much. He visited only twice after the fall of Voldemort, first to attend the funeral of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and second for something different entirely, a short trip. He decided he had had enough; it was time to move on.

He trekked from Hogsmeade, along the footpath he and so many others had crossed beforekeeping his head down for he feared to look up at the fortress looming up in front of him, his destination and his home. The heavy doors swung open, welcoming the stranger inside as though they truly did remember who he had once been. It felt wrong.

As he walked the corridors no one stared or muttered. Many bowed their heads in acknowledgment, acceptance and even sympathy. It was simply not right. Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts, did not appear in a blaze of light to oust him from the walls. He didn't prevent the old Potions Master from opening the passage that lead up to the skies of Scotland.

The central tower was just as Severus remembered it. He could see the world but no one could see him. The night sky comforted him but the phantoms never left. He could sense Albus beside him, his old lips smiling as the raven flew above them. Severus had loved to watch the raven. He'd stood for hours letting it console him; Albus had let him. His hair had flown with them, just as it did now no longer black like their feathers but silver like the moon. He had aged but the world it seemed had not.

He heard quiet footsteps on the stairway and did not have to turn to know who they belonged to. He came right next to him and stared out with him. The school was silent with the students retired in their beds or attempting to stalk the hallways, just as Severus had once done. A warm palm met his but he didn't turn.

Harry dropped the hand and moved to the edge of the tower, just as Severus used to. He leapt off jarring Severus from his thoughts. The hollow scream died as the raven reared high into the sky and dived with the wind. Its messy feathers open in invitation. It came and settled on the man's shoulder and he smiled, sitting himself down against the stone wall.

"A very clever magic trick, Mr Potter".

The other man smiled. "Without a raven the scene was incomplete. I have not flown since you left; I grew so used to you watching."

"You're an excellent flyer".

Harry checked over the man's attire with disapproval. "I miss your billowing robes tearing around the corners of every corridor. They struck fear into every student's heart."

"I live in a muggle area. I dress accordingly." He placed his hands deeper into the pockets of his grey-green overcoat with something not unlike affection.

"We miss you, you know?"

"And not just my robes? I'm honoured".

"Will you not come home?"

Severus looked out to the stars blinking through heavy clouds.

"It will rain tomorrow. I never cared for Scotland in the rain".

"You loved the rain; I saw you".

"Of course you did".

"And that's why you stay away?"

He sighed. "It hurts here, to see a gap where Albus stood, the empty seat of Minerva. It hurts to see you in smart robes instead of a uniform, not grinning like an imbecile amongst friends".

"We've no friends left".

"And no laughter. Hogwarts seems desolate without twinkling eyes and the constant threat of lemon drops, not to mention catnip", her added seriously.

Harry reached out again. "May I come with you?"

"And abandon your post as Headmaster?"

"It's a grim place without Albus and Minerva but even more so without its feared Potions Master."

"Would you not rather live amongst the Weasleys you were so fond of?"

"Not without Ron".

Harry took the man's hand and dragged him slowly to edge. He stared into the dark eyes and they stared back. They jumped into the void, the silence broken by Severus' laughter as black feathers erupted from his back, and then his cawing as he wheeled about. Harry flew past, no longer flying alone.


End file.
